mari_solinski_wonder_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Major General Joseph Elliot Kawallis
Major General Joseph Elliot Kawallis is one of the main characters in the on going Weekly Brahma Comic, Mari Solinski and The Wonder Kitty. He is an general officer in the United States Air Force who's main charge is organizing a group of "augmented humans" into a force for good in the world. Originally, he was in charge of an Aerospace based operation at the then struggling Seeligson Air Force Base near Premont, Texas. In 2016, a UFO was reported headed for South Texas and he was assigned to establish a security zone around it using very limited resources, Seeligson AFB was slated for closure later that year. In the course on the incident he became familiar with Mari Solinski and Niko when they, while trying to get a story for THE WEEKLY BRAHMA to prove their mantle as reporters, we given superpowers by a visiting alien they named "Steve." After the incident concluded, Maj. Gen. Kawallis, along with his supervisor US Army Lt. General John F. Mesa, offered the girls the opportunity to serve their country, They would receive commissions as Colonels in the US Air Force serving under Kawallis doing "missions for America." Lt. General Mesa placed their care and training in the hands of Kawallis who, while not keen on their lack of military bearing, serves as both a protector and mentor figure to the young heroes. Background Joseph Elliot Kawallis was born on July 5, 1961 to Stavros Kawallis and Rebecca Kawallis (nee Popadopous) He was born in Alice, Texas and raised in Premont, Texas. As a boy, he would see US Air Force personnel at the then booming Seelingson Air Force Base and decided from an early age that he would be in the US Air Force. In 1992, he graduated from the US Air Force Academy and became heavily involved in a rocket and missile program eventually being posted in West Germany for many years. As a lieutenant, he was chosen for a special program where junior and mid-level officers of all services would be given a project. His project was in development of Aerospace programs in service of the Defense Department. He also spent some time attached to NATO where he met personnel from France, England, Ruitania and Italy with whom he would work with throughout his career. In 2002, he was promoted to Colonel and became the commander of Seeligson Air Force Base near his boyhood home. The facility was tops in missile and missile defense for most of the decade. That year a "UFO" was reported over South Texas and made a landing near Realitos, Texas. The incident resulted in a "attack" that involved missiles and aircraft from Seeligson. While the incident resulted in the loss of several aircraft and the UFO itself, it was clear that there was a danger and extraterrestrial affairs was added to Colonel Kawallis' duties. Despite this, funding from the programs were diverted to Naval Projects and Seeligson Air Force Base was slated to be closed. By 2012, Kawallis was promoted to the rank of Major General and was entrusted to move his operations to Randolph Air Force Base in San Antonio and dismantle all activities at Seeligson by the end of 2016. Personality Appearances Issue #1: Origins